


Snow Day

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get an unexpected snow day. This is how they spend their morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the May challenge at [](http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/)**notjustroomates**.

Jared smiled at his lover, who was still blissfully sleeping right next to him. He hadn’t even twitched when the call came in to inform them that location fell through because of a snow storm. And they hadn’t finished the interior sets yet either, so the most unexpected of all happened. Jensen and him got a full day _off_.

He’d switched the alarm clock off right away and snuggled back against Jensen. But it was no use. Once Jared was awake, he was _awake_. Jensen… not so much. He’d probably even sleep through an earthquake. Or the apocalypse, for that matter.

Jared chuckled softly and considered slipping under the blankets and waking him up, but Jensen just looked so cute in his sleep. Always peaceful, now that they shared a bed. Except for when Jensen sniffed and snuffled, burrowing deeper into Jared’s neck or his chest, maybe the pillow, if Jared was already up and watching him like right now. He’d deny it as soon as he was up though and Jared sometimes teased him with it, of course. One of these days, Jared had to bring his camera.

One of these days, he’d have to just keep the camera up here. When Jensen owed him. Because so far, he couldn’t convince him that it would be fun. Jensen was just freaked about someone stealing the camera and putting the clip of them online. Which, granted, was a pretty damn horrifying thought, but it’d be worth it. Then again… Jared would have to kill anyone watching it. He didn’t like sharing Jensen. _At all._

As for right now, Jared kissed Jensen’s forehead and slipped out of the bed to get dressed and let the dogs out. He could still wake him later.

Harley loved the snow and he couldn’t get enough of running around, barking, and playing in it. Sadie on the other hand was more reserved. She walked around awkwardly, protecting her paws and keeping close to Jared. “Too cold for you, baby. Eh?” Jared leant down and scratched behind her ears, missing Jensen. He’d laugh at her stilted walk. But deep down, Jensen would feel sorry for her and slip her an extra treat. Jared knew him.

Jared _knew_ him. And Jensen knew Jared. That’s why they just _worked_. Like none of his other relationships before.

Then again, maybe it also helped that they were both guys. None of the ‘Bring me flowers! Why are you on your X-box again? I hate sports, let’s watch a romantic movie’ kinda crap.

Also, the sex was mind blowing.

Time to wake up Jensen.

Jared reigned the dogs back in and it was only because he loved them just as much that he took his time to wash their paws off the salt before he stepped back outside to scoop up some snow. He could always wake Jensen with a blow job. But this morning, he could wake him with a _snow job_.

Laughing at his own joke, Jared kicked open their bedroom door with a loud bang. “Wakey, wakey, Jensen!”

Jensen stirred, groaned, and then just rolled over, pulling the covers over his head.

But Jared would have one of that. “I said wakey time, baby!” With a huge grin on his face, he pulled the covers back with one hand and then dumped a huge load of snow straight onto Jensen, who was sputtering and blinking, then wildly thrashing around.

“Bzuh?” He blinked when he realized the cold couldn’t just be shaken off and then it must have seeped through his shirt, because he sat up in a second. “Jared! What the fuck!”

“We’re having a snow day, baby.” Jared bounced on his heels excitedly. Jensen was just so pretty, freshly waken up, without his glasses, blind as a mole, confused as hell. His now wet shirt clinging to his body…

“What?” Jensen blinked again, then reached for his glasses. As he leaned over, he landed in more snow and he cursed under his breath.

“Location fell through. We can stay in all day.” Jared leaned over to steal a kiss, but Jensen’s outstretched arm blocked him.

“And you wake me up, why?” He passed his hands through his unruly hair, not fixing anything. “And like this?” Jensen shook his head. “Fuck you.”

”Aw, but baby…” Jared sing-songed.

“And I told you not to call me that!” Jensen huffed. “Fucker.”

Jared grinned. Yeah, he knew that. But in the morning, when Jensen’s brain was still mush, he could. Or right after or during sex. It was just… it’s just what he said. “Why? What are you gonna do about it, _baby_?”

Jensen growled and Jared took a few steps back, sensing that Jensen was about to get up.

“What was that, baby? I didn’t quite hear you.” Jared bit his tongue because he was smiling so hard. He’d never get tired of waking up with Jensen. Or waking Jensen up. Never.

“I’m gonna pound your ass so hard.” Jensen growled again and with one jump was out of bed, chasing Jared through the house, down the stairs and out the door. For all Jensen liked to sleep in, he also had the uncanny ability to go from zero to one hundred in a second.

Jared laughed as Jensen was following him, both of them running into furniture and kicking stuff over, neither of them caring. The dogs heard the ruckus and weaselled around their feet as well, increasing the level of difficulty.

Close to the back door, Jensen caught up with him. Which was stupid, because Jared had let himself get backed up against the wall. “Aha!” Jensen yelled in triumph, opening the door and wrapping both arms around Jared, dragging him outside.

Jared might still be able to shake him off, but he was having too much fun, laughing too hard. At least he was, until Jensen pushed him over and threw him right down into the snow, then jumped right after, landing on top of Jared and scooping up more snow to rub into his face.

Now it was Jared’s turn to sputter, because since he was still laughing, he ended up swallowing a lot. “Ow, ow!” He tried to block the attack with his arms. “Stop it!”

“Never!” Jensen was laughing now, too. “You woke me up! You deserve to suffer.”

“But, but…” Jared rolled away, managing to get them both onto their sides, then he was wrestling with Jensen for the top spot. By now they were both soaked through and probably nearing hypothermia, but he couldn’t care less. “I let you sleep after the phone call. Took the dogs out first and all.”

Jensen hesitated for a second and Jared almost, almost got the upper hand, but then Jensen threw more snow in his face. “Still called me baby. Multiple times!”

“Aw, but honey…” Jared couldn’t stop laughing long enough to keep up a straight face and they wrestled some more, neither of them being fully able to top – Jensen could be a mean bastard and tricky with his legs – until eventually Jared just gave up.

They were both panting heavily when Jensen was on top of him. Jensen pinned Jared’s arms above his head and leaned down. “Stop calling me girl names.”

And he effectively cut off any reply Jared might have had by kissing him senseless. Jared moaned against his lips, freshly freed arms roaming all over Jensen’s back. Jensen’s thin shirt was completely soaked through by now and his whole skin was icy. Jared rubbed more than he caressed and even if this was nice, lying right here in the snow, making out, not even feeling the cold, as soon as Jensen started to shiver, Jared broke the kiss. “Continue inside?”

“Mmmm.” Jensen pouted and gave him one last quick kiss, then he shivered even more and Jared had to push him off. Jensen would never admit to being cold. Especially not now that he felt he had to defend his manliness. Silly Jensen with his issues. Just made him all the more loveable though.

“Inside. Now.” Jared gave him a look. “You have one second to go on your own before I scoop you up and carry you in.” Jensen raised an eyebrow dubiously and Jared met his gaze. “You know I will.”

Jensen mumbled something about “Jerk, always manhandling me,” but he scrambled up quickly and followed Jared back inside.

Inside, Jensen stood there dripping on the floor, feet naked and shivering a lot more than Jared had anticipated. “Fuck.” He wrapped his body around Jensen, but his clothes were just as wet.

“You know what they say about body heat, right?” Jensen’s teeth shattered, but he still managed to smirk.

“That it works better in the bathtub?” Jared suggested.

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Shower.” When Jared pouted, he sighed. “Man, you know what a bath does to me. You really want me sleeping through the whole day?”

“I wouldn’t mind keeping you _in bed_ all day.” Jared wiggled his eyebrows and took off Jensen’s shirt, throwing it into a corner after making sure none of the dogs had occupied it. But it seemed Harley and Sadie had retreated to the living room. Good kids. They knew when their parents needed their alone time. Most of the time, anyways.

“So why did you fucking wake me up?” Jensen didn’t sound all that angry anymore though.

Jared shrugged. “Missed you.”

Jensen rolled his eyes again, but Jared could see his lips twitching into a smile and a faint blush covering his cheeks – even more obvious now that he was so pale from the cold. “You see me every day. All day. We live together. We work together. Aren’t you ever getting sick of me?”

And Jensen made it sound light, made a joke out of it, but Jared knew it was more than that. Jensen and his insecurities. Jared resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the ridiculous question. “Never.” He smiled and gave him a short, sweet kiss, using the arms still wrapped around him to squeeze Jensen’s ass. “Why? Are you getting sick of me?”

“Fuck.” Jensen groaned. “Every day!” He was smiling though.

“Shut up.” Jared huffed and rubbed their noses together. “Liar.” And damn, Jensen’s nose was _cold_.

“Make me,” Jensen taunted him and Jared accepted the challenge, meeting his lips in a deep kiss.

Then Jared cheated and picked him up, carrying him into Jensen’s shower downstairs. Before they never made it and Eric would kill him for giving Jensen pneumonia. And Jensen must have noticed the cold by now as well, because he didn’t even protest. At least not until Jared put him back down.

“I hate you.” Jensen glared, but at the same time shed Jared of his shirt with gentle hands.

“No, you don’t.” Jared kissed his cheek and Jensen glared harder, before he once again failed, and smiled instead.

“No, I don’t,” he admitted in a soft voice, looking down as he untied Jared’s sweatpants.

“Me, too.” Jared nudged him. They shared a quick kiss, then Jared let go, slapping Jensen’s ass before he turned on the hot water. “Now get in there before you freeze to death.”

“Ass.” Jensen mumbled, but obediently dropped his pants and stepped down under the water, flinching back right away. “Shit!”

Jared quickly joined him, wrapping himself around Jensen protectively, and yes, fuck dammit, that hurt! He kept forgetting how cold he was himself. It didn’t take long until they were both used to it though and they shared a very long, hot shower, just soaping each other up and then standing there. “I’m sorry,” Jared admitted.

“What for?” Jensen turned to face him with a frown on his face.

“This morn…” Jared started, but Jensen placed a hand over his lips.

“I swear, Padalecki. You call _me_ baby, but you keep pussying out on me. If someone here’s the girl, it’s you.” Jensen first shook, then cocked his head, wicked gleam now in his eyes. “That said, I will give you opportunity to make it up to me. And you better take it.”

“Anything.” Jared nodded quickly. “You go back to bed and I’ll bring us up breakfast.”

Jensen smirked. “And _then_ you can work off your penance.” This time it was Jensen who slapped Jared’s ass.

“Definitely.” Jared grinned eagerly and turned off the water, grabbing a towel and heading off to the kitchen without wasting any more time. He could only prepare some dry cereal and toast though, since they were out of milk and eggs and… _everything_ , really. But they expected to eat on set all week, usually only went shopping Saturdays. They’d have to order in for lunch. Send Eric the bill.

When Jared came back to their bedroom with the tray, Jensen was already deep under the covers. He came up to sniff though. “What did you bring?” He was wearing his glasses, apparently not bothering with his contacts today. Add his faint stubble and still unruly hair and it was just perfect.

“I made hot cocoa.” Jared beamed. Thankfully they had the kind you could make without milk. When Jensen’s face fell a little, he added, “Don’t worry. There’s a double espresso shot in yours.”

“Perfect.” Jensen made grabby hands and Jared set the tray down and handed him his cup. “Always taking such good care of me. You’re the perfect little housewife.” Jensen grinned and inhaled the steam coming from his cup.

“Anything for you, _baby_.” Jared blew him a kiss and joined him in bed.

“Bitch.” Jensen scooted over to make room, then moved right back into Jared’s side once he was in.

“Jerk.” Jared grabbed his own cocoa, without the added caffeine, and they shared a quick breakfast before Jared finally got around to slipping under the covers and making it up to Jensen. And then some. And then some more.

And the day was almost over when he realized that actually, it had been Jensen who pushed them both into the snow, yet still it was once again Jared who had to make it up to _him_. At this rate, Jared would never get that camera up here. But that’s how it always went. He was just such a sucker for Jensen’s act. And Jensen knew it. But hey, Jared was not complaining. He still got a pretty damn sweet deal out of this. Best he’d ever had.

And after today, he would never say anything bad about Canada and snow ever again.

 

_Fin._


End file.
